In a Fleeting Moment
by Fragments of Love
Summary: Treasure every chance you have, for tomorrow may be too late. Alaude never realizes how important Giotto is until he receives that marriage invitation. One-shot, AraPuri (Alaude x Giotto).


**Rated:**** T**

**Pairing:**** AraPuri (Alaude x Giotto)**

**Summary:**** Treasure every chance you have, for tomorrow may be too late. Alaude never realizes how important Giotto is until he receives that marriage invitation. **

**Warning:**** This story contains BL (Male x Male). If this is not your cup of tea, I recommend you to click back. Same can be said to those who anti AraPuri.**

**A/N:**** Bold is for flashback, most italic is for thoughts (though sometimes, it is used for different reasons).**

**Also, since I do not have enough information where Alaude was after Giotto retired (all I knew is that he became the first external advisor of the CEDEF) so I thought he had headed to France, but I'm not entirely sure. That's why I guess you can consider this fic as a semi-AU one.**

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

**In a Fleeting Moment**

A vague, mysterious figure appeared in the rear of the street, heading towards the famous tavern which located just nearby. The atmosphere of said place was strangely calm and quiet, a complete contrast to that of the street. A barman grinned at the newcomer as if he just saw a very familiar friend. "Yo, Alaude!" he waved at the figure, "Come for a usual drink?"

Said figure, who now taking a seat by the window, nodded in reply. Catching the motion from the other, the barman quickly got to his work. The drink was all swiftly done in just about a minute. Placing it on the bar, right in front of the customer's seat, were a bottle of wine accompanied by a crystal glass. The figure poured the beautiful red liquid into the glass, taking a gulp.

Oh how he loved the taste of this excellent alcohol. It strangely calmed him down. With just a gulp and everything would simply disappear. It grew like an addiction of his to drink at least a cup of said wine every day. He was not drunk, he could hold his liquor pretty well. It was how the drink managed to relax his mind that made him grew so fond of it.

The moon shone brightly that night. The reflection of his features became visible on the mirror as the jet black color of the sky made a great background. Beautiful platinum blonde hair embraced his sharp, handsome face. Pair of icy sapphire eyes added to the mysterious yet captivating aura of the man. His eyes traveled to the lines of pedestrians that walked by the street, as if searching for a figure of someone.

He sighed…

_It was also a bright moon night that they first met…_

In this city, Paris, the city that people long called "the city of love". His lips curved into a smirk at such ironic thought. He hated its name. He was never the romantic type. He hated it even more, for they first met in such place…

_Maybe it was fate?_

The image of that very day returned, flooded back into his mind. The day the person with gentle smile and velvet golden eyes stepped into his life.

He shook his head. No, he did not allow those memories to invade his mind anymore. Ever since his return to France, all contact between him and the other was cut. Those memories were supposed to be buried along with that. He did not want to have anything to do with the other any longer.

* * *

A cold night breeze rushed into the room and swept over his cheek, sending shiver down his spine. The silence of tonight was comforting yet scary at the same time. He titled his head on the chair, golden eyes aimlessly stared at the infinite sky of the night. Inside his hand was a cup of coffee that seemed to have gone cold. He brought the cup to his mouth and drunk. The liquid soon washed over his throat, did not forget to leave a bitter taste behind.

He had drunk a lot of coffee recently. His friends were worried, they all believed that he had developed an addiction towards it. But he did not really care. The savour and delicate smell of caffeine always helped to calm his mood, not to mention it also made him concentrate on things easier. But what he liked most was the taste it would eventually left after every gulp. Why? Because now, he could know for sure what the cause of that sore, bitter feeling that never eased between his throat was.

A small knock on a door was heard, asking him to go back to the unpleasant reality that was still revolving around. "Come in", he said, turning his head back to the source of the sound.

A door opened, revealing the old friend of his with chin-length red hair and garnet eyes. "Oh G., is there anything needed?" he smiled in greeting.

"I just want to say that I've already found out where his location is, Giotto."

His eyes widened a bit. For a moment, there was an expression of pain and sadness written all over his face before snapping back into its usual calm, placid one. A small "I see..." was whispered, almost inaudible before it raised back to the same volume "Have you given him the invitation?".

G. nodded in reply. The room was immersed in silence as Giotto seemed to get lost in his own thoughts while his childhood friend stood there, expression unclear. They did not look at each other, but something was exchanged in their minds.

"Are you okay with this?" the redhead broke the silence. Giotto flinched, his eyes spoke an unspeakable pain that seemed to build up more than ever.

"Of course I am." A soft smile made its way on his face.

Fake.

They were friends for so long that he could not remember the exact length. G. knew his friend well, so such obvious sham smile could never be hidden away from his eyes.

"_Why? If you don't want it, why accept it? That marriage proposal…"_

There were so many questions he was having at the tip of his tongue. They were waiting impatiently to get out, but the redhead chose silence instead. Something, something prevented him from opening his mouth.

He knew so well the pain his friend was bearing. His marriage, which would soon be celebrated as all the invitations had been passed out, was nothing but a pragmatic, forceful one. To marry the daughter of the enemy's family that had long intended to bring the Vongola down was never a pleasant idea, but it was, sadly, the only way to keep peace. Their relationships had long come to the point of rotten. War was just the matter of time. But if he made a move now, might this war would never break out. G. and some other Guardians had tried to convince him that there was no need of such sacrifice, but Giotto just brushed it off. Knowing his friend, also his way-too-kind boss, Giotto was the type that would follow the path that caused least bloodshed for his Famiglia.

**"**_**I'm already at the peak of my age. It's just sooner or later, I'll have to settle down." his face turned into a soft, forceful smile, "Besides, it's not like I have anyone in mind… So it will be fine…"**_

That day when Giotto decided to accept the proposal came back into his mind. Everybody who knew the story was speechless at this, but no one could say anything to stop their boss from that foolish decision. They knew that he was determined, and once he was, nothing could change his mind.

G. gave a sigh, surprised for he really did not know since when he had held his breath. "I guess that's all I wanted to say. So, I will leave now."

"Good night, G."

The door was closed with the creak as the redhead walked out of the room. Silence once again invaded the entire place. Rubbing his already messy blond hair, Giotto smiled bitterly as he looked at the starless sky that filled with dust and endless darkness. Everything was just so dim and hazy that night…

It's just like my inescapable future…

It had to be around midnight when he arrived home. It was just a small, normal-looking house in the outskirts of the town, despite the fact that his income allowed him to have a much bigger one. He was not into those fancy, luxury stuffs, if not to say that he despised them. He hardly ever bought anything aside from some necessary applications. After all, he was not casually at home.

He had drunk a little bit too much tonight, and his head was aching as a result. He needed a sleep to regain his energy badly, there was work to do tomorrow after all. Resting on his cozy bed, he scratched his platinum blonde hair as the headache disobediently disturbed his sleep. He growled, his eyes wandered around the room. He wanted to distract his thoughts so the pain would ease.

It was then that he noticed something was wrong…

Somebody must have broken into his house. Even though he was not at home often, he remembered very well how he decorated the house, or where did he put every single objects. If something changed that was not his doing, he would immediately recognize. For a secret intelligence he was, this skill was certainly required so he could avoid any trespassers that intended on assassinating him.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, fully aware of an alien object that lied on the counter just a few meters away from his bed. It was a neatly folded letter.

There was no sign of harm in said object, but it did not make the platinum blond let his guard down. He lifted up the letter and examined it carefully, just in case there were bombs or drugs inside.

His sapphire eyes widened as the he saw the image of the Vongola Crest at the bottom of the letter. It was very small and you could only see it if you looked at the letter thoroughly.

"_Ah… So it's the Vongola… No wonder why they can manage to break into my house…",_ Alaude thought. His face frowned, obviously irritated at the fact somebody successfully got into his house, even if they were experts.

It had been a while since his last time receiving anything involved with the Vongola. Although he still worked as an external advisor of CEDEF, he preferred to do things on his own and rarely teamed up with anyone, so it could be said that he was semi-isolated from them. After all, it was not his taste to work with anybody. He did not talk to many people, even back then when he was still at the Headquarter. He was certain that there was no one who knew exactly where he was when he made his decision to return to France. That's why this letter from the Vongola came as a surprise for him.

Alaude opened it, his eyes scanned through the letter.

"_Request the honour of your presence"_

A marriage invitation? His eyes widened in shock as the name of a marriage's holder came into his sight.

_Giotto?_

For a moment, he could feel as if his heart had stopped its race. A train of pain was delivered, spearding all over his chest. It strangely hurt, a thousand times more painful than the his headache.

"_Why...?__"_

Reminiscence of that certain day rushed back. Those memories that he buried at the very deep of his heart, those memories that he forbid himself from remembering, was now playing again in his mind.

* * *

**The cold gust of wind blew strongly, sweeping away the last leaves of the trees. The sky was covered in pitch black even though it was just ****around four of the afternoon. ****It was going to rain heavily, which was ****not very un****expected during this season of the year.**

**Today was indeed a dull day...**

"**Hey Alaude...", a man with spiky, golden blond hair ****said, eyes**** gazing intently at the sky from the balcony, voice filled with unknown ****sad****ness.**

**Not so far away****, a figure of ****another ****man**** from behind**** with platinum blonde hair was leaning against the wal****l. H****is ****cold, emotionless**** blue eyes showed no interests "What?".**

"**What if...", there was a short pause, as if ****he**** was hesitant to continue, "I said I loved you?"**

**Those words seemed to catch the other off guard as his face showed a hint of bewilderment, but immediately snapped back to its usual stoic form in the blink of an eye. His mouth opened reluctantly for a moment****.**

"**Well, that's pathetic."**

**Silence. There was nothing could be heard but the rustling sound of leaves as the wind kept getting stronger and stronger. The bangs fell all over**** Giotto'****s eyes, hidding them securely, not letting the other to look into them. He bit his trembl****ing**** lips in a slight manner, trying to avoid the other's attention. But Alaude could see that**** clearly****, even from behind.**

**Something strange, something h****efty ****started to build up ****withi****n his chest. **

**Giotto was first to wash away the silence that seemed to last forever with a light chuckle. Somehow, the tone in his laughter was very much familiar to those of the hiccups. That heavy obstacle stuck in his chest became heavier as golden blond spoke, voice shaken as if it was about to break. "That is expected from you, Alaude."**

**A blast of air blew over, scrolling the soft lambent strands of his, revealing his eyes in a brief moment. Although it was quick, Alaude could see how painfully the other's eyes shone with agony.**

"**Yet...", Giotto turned his head back at the other, giving his usual calm, gentle façade as he softly said "…I really love you.".**

**And there was no answer.**

"_**I'm sorry…"**_

**Giotto's voice, which was now filled with hurt and sadness, seemed not to direct at anyone. Alaude could feel his heart clenched tightly at the sight. What was it, these feelings that were washing over him?**

**Was it… guilt?**

"_**Why… Why are you sorry?  
Aren't those supposed to be my words?"**_

**He opened his mouth slightly, but immediately closed. As much as his heart screamed out to him, asking him to comfort the other, his pride did not allow him to.**

"_**What the other people feel, are never my concern…"**_

**And so, Alaude just stood there, letting his ego ate him up. That awful silence returned, slowly engulfed everything.**

* * *

Ever since that day, there was a slight change in the other's eyes.

Before he knew it, those orbs that shone a sharp tone of orange had lost its bright. It was strange. Alaude could not see it at first, but when he stared into them carefully, he could realize that deep inside, there was a hint of frustration and sadness.

It was then he noticed how beautiful those eyes used to be…

That was certainly the most unique, attractive feature of Giotto, somehow also the reason that made Alaude joined him. Yes, they were very different from other people's. They were much too ethereal. Whenever you looked into those orange eyes that resembled the sky of setting sun, your heart would immediately lighten and a warm sensation would soon fill in your chest. They would always make you feel safe and sound, no matter how insecure you were.

Now, those eyes still had the same color, only with lighter hue that seemed to tell the fathomless pain welling up day by day within that strong but fragile male…

And for some reasons, as those orbs of Giotto met his cold, steely ones, a mass of unsettle feelings were building in his stomach. He couldn't help but feel blameworthy for the loss of those eyes' sparkles. Guilt never eased within him as he got lost deeper and deeper into those deep twin seas of unknown. He was drowned in them, gradually melted away without his realization.

He was scared.

He was scared to look at the other. He was scared of his emotions that ran uncontrollably whenever he did so. He was scared of being read by those velvet orange orbs. He was scared that he had fallen for the other.

"_There's no way I can have such trivial feelings…"_

Thus, he avoided the other's presence. Unless it was necessary, he spent no times around Giotto. His gaze, even when he was talking with the golden blond, was never direct into those eyes and his voice was always filled with nothing but nonchalance.

Then, Giotto decided to retire and come to Japan. To Alaude, it supposed to be a perfect chance to forget those disarray feelings of his, letting them sleep peacefully and never to be mentioned again.

Yet, he could not help but feel his heart skipped a bit at the news. There was something heavily aching inside of him when the thought of Giotto no longer stay by his side invaded his head.

But he ignored it. The day Giotto left, he just stood there, his face indifferent and he bid no goodbye. He could feel the other's eyes on him, and the way his heart seemed to scream with pain. Nevertheless, he brushed everything off. No single sign of emotions was allowed to show in his stoic, emotionless face.

He left to France soon after that, keeping his usual routine just like before. Every connection between him and Giotto was then rarely mentioned as he tried to avoid whatever involved with the other. He believed that by doing so, those feelings would fade over time.

But he was wrong, indeed.

There was hardly a day passed by that Giotto didn't cross his mind. Although it wasn't as usual as before, it never faded. It was there, always.

Still, he made himself believe that everything was fine, it was just the matter of time…

Until he received the invitation to Giotto marriage that he realized that the feelings had been here all the time weren't just mere guilt…

_It was something else, something he had yet to known…_

"_Could it be…?"_

No…

No way…

* * *

_Today was the day…_

The golden blond was gazing dearly at the crowd, as if trying to search for something very much important to him. But as hard as he tried, there was no sign of that person he desperately wanted to see.

"_Maybe… He will not come…"_

He smiled softly at the thought. There was no point in searching for the other, and even if he did show up, what was it for him to hope?

"Ah Giotto, here you are… I'm looking for you…" a sweet, cheery voice called out for him as a pair of hands wrapped around his arm. "Everybody is waiting, let's go…"

He turned his head back to the woman who was clothed in a beautiful, white wedding dress. She smiled happily at him.

"_That's right… This is my fate…"_

There was no love in this marriage, but he still went on agreeing the proposal. After all, he had considered this decision carefully, and he understood well there was no better way than this.

_It was for everyone…_

The person he was married to was the precious princess of a strong Mafia group from Japan. It was notorious as a very cruel, brutal organization that drinks blood like water. They had carried the passionate hatred towards the Vongola for long ago, but never actually made any moves. People thought they were planning something and were just simply waiting for the right chance to pounce and destroy Giotto's family.

But they had never thought of the hidden truth behind. The boss, no matter how merciless he was, actually had a very soft spot for his daughter. Ever since the young age, whatever the maiden wanted, her father would try to give her that by any means. The girl grew up in the world of sugar and candies, unaware of other's misery had been sacrificed for her.

They did not know whether it was luck or tragedy that this girl fell deeply for the boss of the Vongola. For that reasons, so far, there had been no harmful actions. They wanted to keep her princess' happiness. And a marriage proposal was carefully planned.

Right when he received the proposal, Giotto knew there was no way he could just simply deny. There would be a massacre if he broke the girl's heart. Knowing how strong and inhuman this organization was, there would be no way they could bring them down without lots of bloodshed. And being a pacifist he was, Giotto decided that the best way was to agree with them.

Many had gone against the idea, even Lampo -who often did not even care what was going on within the family- was not pleased. Stepping into the enemy's family means death, it was something even a kid knows so well. But he just ensured them with the same placid smile _"It will be fine, this is for the best."_.

Hence, nobody tried to stop him anymore. They knew when Giotto was determined, nothing could make him change his mind. And with his very smile that always seemed to warm their hearts, they just did not know what to say.

"_It isn't like I have any other choices…"_

He smiled sardonically at his fate. The path he chose was never the path of violence or blood. If war broke out between the two Famiglia just merely because of this reason, he could never feel at ease. After many days considering over the decision, he saw that agreeing was actually the best way: he could avoid unnecessary fights, the relationships between the two organizations could be maintained...

_And most importantly, he would no longer be a burden for the other…_

He had long known that his love for Alaude was unrequited, it should not even exist in the first place. Yet, he could not help himself from falling for the other. Every time he was alone, memories of their shared moments came, rushing into his mind. By only looking at the other, all of his thoughts and worries would just simply go away, and he felt strangely warm.

When Giotto first discovered his feeling towards his Cloud Guardian, he was very astonished at the fact and tried his best to run away from it. But still, every time Alaude appeared, his eyes would helplessly stared at that stunning figure, and his heart would never stop to pound strongly. His body reacted on its own and he couldn't do a thing about it. Even after that fail confession, his feeling was still remained strong, unmoving.

He sighed.

If he moved on and started his own family, might this feeling disappear as time went by. He would no longer annoy the other. Wasn't that what Alaude had always wanted? He smiled sadly at the thought as those unbearable pains returned, those very same pains that had killed his sleep for years.

"_Because my feelings can never reach you, it's just useless to carry them along. Then, why don't I just throw it away?"_

Even so…

"_I want to see you so much…"_

He knew that nothing could be changed even if they were to meet. This was his fate, his unescapable fate, and he had to obediently follow it.

But still, his heart ached longingly for the other's presence. Even if it could not change a thing, even if these feelings of his would forever stay one-sided, Giotto still wanted to see his one and only love before everything ended.

"_I'm so selfish, right?"_

Far away, blended in the crowd, a certain French with black buttoned trench coat was standing still, his face showed an unreadable expression.

Alaude did not come and say wishing words for the couple like how most of the guests did. Instead, he just simply stood there, letting the line of people passed by without a care.

It was then that he recognized a very familiar voice getting closer and closer to his place. Turning back, he could see Giotto, still wearing that ridiculously calm smile of his, talking to the guests. Judging from his façade, it was a high chance that Giotto still didn't realize the other's presence.

Just as that thought crossed Alaude's mind, their eyes met…

The noisy atmosphere created by the hordes of people now died out, and the world around them seemed to stop revolving around. Everything disappeared, and now there was nothing but them in their own little world.

_**That was the moment of nothing, but everything…**_

Slowly, Giotto was walking at the direction that would definitely face Alaude. He could feel the footsteps from the blond resounded distinctly on his ears.

"_Just walk away… Just walk away…"_

Suddenly, Giotto stopped his track, standing right next to Alaude, their shoulders were just inches apart. Though they did not look at each other's face, the aura between them was strangely intense and passionate.

"Alaude…"

"_Please… Don't say a word…"_

"**I still love you…"**

It was a very small, soft whisper, almost inaudible to everyone, but Alaude could hear it so clearly. Those simple yet so meaningful words ran from his ears to the very deep of his heart, gripping and crashing it into thousands of pieces.

There was a brief moment when all of those emotions that had long been hidden under his cold, frosty mask suddenly broke out. Written all over his face was a mixed expression of joy, happiness, pain, regrets, hurt…

_And loved._

But just as quick as it came, all of those emotions disappeared in just the blink of an eye. Nobody could even recognize it.

Now, what left was a completely dull, dry façade. There was no life, there was no light. And he just stood there, immobile, ignoring everything that was happening.

_For he no longer felt anything… _

He walked out of the church, where the wedding was being held. He no longer felt the need to be here anymore, he no longer cared.

"_Even in the end, I'm not able to tell you…"_

And he smiled, a very lifeless smile.

Inside, the priest was smiling happily at the soon-to-be-married couple as he said those familiar words, asking whether they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The beautiful young bride made no hesitant in her answer, eyes sparkling in obvious bless. "I do."

Everybody's eyes were on the groom, waiting impatiently for his answer.

"I do." His voice was strong, unshaken. None of the guests could see anything wrong in his tone. It was just like all those weddings they had attended. Yet, everybody could strongly feel how alien those words were, but nobody was able to justify for sure what it was.

Giotto smiled his gentle smile once again as the priest confirmed their marriage. But everyone who knew him well, namely his Guardians, his friends, his family, all realized how fake and forceful that smile was. For some reasons, they got the feeling that their beloved boss wasn't here, completely replaced by a mannequin that happened to look very much alike to him.

"_It doesn't matter anymore…"_

He did not regret telling the other his feeling for the last time.

Because, ever since the beginning, he already knew how hopeless this love was. Back then, when he confessed his unrequired love to Alaude, he already knew the answer so well. He knew, from the very start, that his love would not be returned.

But he didn't care.

"_All I ever wanted to is to let you know deep my love is for you. It is one of the most miracle things that have happened in my entire life. Even if it's nothing but an eyesore for you, even if these feelings of mine can never reach you, I'm still grateful that fate let us meet, and let I fall in love with you."_

His love would always remain the same and it wouldn't change. Not now, and never would it be. Not even in a hundred year later, or even a thousand year later.

"_**My heart will only beat for you,**_

… _**I love you."**_

* * *

The sky was crystal clear and sun shone so bright today. The world was still spinning around with its usual pace. There seemed to be no change.

A gust of wind swept the red maple leaf away from its beloved branch. It swayed gently in the air before delicately landed on the ground.

He stopped for the moment. A strange sensation built up inside of his stomach.

He felt as if long ago, he used to be loved someone.

He felt as if long ago, he used to love someone.

_Long ago, there used to be happiness in his life._

* * *

"_In this fleeting life of us, if we do not treasure what we have, it may go away before we could even realize how much it means. Life is never full of chances, so if you don't take turn now, you will lose them, forever."_

**T.H.E E.N.D**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading~ Sorry that it's not as angsty as I've planned. **

**What do you think of it? Please leave a review, I would really appreciate all of your opinions, it will help to improve my writing.**

**Again, thank you for reading.**


End file.
